Child's Intuition
by cherry619
Summary: This was written for the Nov.2nd challenge over at LJ. "Sammy really didn't understand what was going on anymore." wee!chesters Sammy's 1 and Dean's 5


**Authors Note:**This is in participation of the NOV. 2nd fic challenge. Will have stories, art, vid's etc. Mine is just the first anniversary of the date. So expect young boys. Sammy is one and Dean is five. Also this will be quite sad obviously. This is all in baby Sammy's POV. Obviously babies don't talk like this or think this but given Baby Sammy is as we all know special I presumed he would know more than any baby could. Plus I'm trying to make this understandable and realistic. If I put it all in baby talk all we would understand is food and poop lol. Thanx Charity

* * *

Sammy really didn't understand what was going on anymore. Sometimes it felt as if he were drifting off shore. Close enough to see the shore line but too far to ever make it there.

It was like he was deported from his safe and warm bed with his loving family and then dropped off at an unknown territory where things were foreign and cold.

Sammy also didn't recognize the smells anymore. The smells of home and safety. The smell of his Mommy.

Now the only thing he could smell was something musty, dark, and _evil. _

He didn't know how he could tell but he knew it was there. Sammy wasn't even out of diapers yet but he knew something was lurking in the shadows and that some day it would be his family's complete demise.

Rubbing his little eyes after a nap that was anything but refreshing he stood up in his play pen to see his Daddy in a chair with some kind of bottle held in his hands. It looked like Daddy was crying. Maybe even still was.

"Da-Da!" Sammy called urgently wanting to be held, played with, and most of all comforted. His Daddy didn't do much of all three anymore. In the beginning when Sammy was bombarded by too many sounds and lights. Always crying for his Mommy or just to be comforted. His Daddy obliged him by always rocking him too sleep. Giving him warm milk even though he was too big for it. Singing too him, playing with him and generally showing interest in him.

But Daddy didn't even seem as if he heard. He just laid there in a chair staring at the wall as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Deep down inside, even though Sammy knew nothing of hurt feelings, he still felt a deep hurt. A sense of aching and loss.

There was something about this day that should be important or remembered but Sammy didn't know. He almost didn't want to know. Scared that he'll be haunted for the rest of his life over the revelation of it.

All he knew was Mommy wasn't here anymore. Sammy stopped trying to call out to her during the mornings because every time he tried all he got was a weird look on his Daddy's face as if he was a couple wires short of snapping.

Suddenly warm arms enveloped him in a brief hug. Sammy felt gracious for the comfort and he tugged his little chubby arms around his huggers' neck to return the favor.

Sammy already knew who it was before he opened his eyes. He could tell by the scent, feel and just the instant connection he felt running through his little body.

It was Dean.

"De..?" Sammy asked curiously already knowing that Dean would know what he was asking.

"It's ok Sammy. Daddy needs a few hours by himself."

Somehow Sammy knew it wouldn't just be a few hours.

Suddenly he was being lifted out of his play pen. He always wondered how Dean could do that, considering that he did weigh a ton. Plus the added weight of his diaper which reminded him he had to be changed. He would bug Dean or Daddy about it later though.

He never questioned how Dean could do that though. Never once doubted that Dean could safely maneuver him from play pen to stable ground. He trusted Dean not to drop him.

"How about we go get some food? You want a cookie Sammy?"

Sammy knew the ploy was a distraction method. So Sammy wouldn't get to curious about the state Daddy was in or try to bug Daddy in anyway.

Sammy looked up at Dean's face and he could see how red and blotchy his cheeks were. As if he had been crying too.

Slipping his hand easily into Dean's bigger one he pulled his brother forward toward the kitchen.

"Cookie. De get."

And it was all worth it when his big brother smiled and said, "of course you can have a cookie Sammy. I saved you your favorite one. Chocolate Chip"

Somehow Sammy knew that this day was important that he should remember it.

But it was hard when he had a loving family who loved him just as much, if not more, than he loved them.

Especially his brother.

"Sammy wuvs u De." Sammy stated proudly as he wrapped his tiny arms around his brothers waist.

"I love you too Sammy. I love you too."

_**The End**_

**Obviously I should have put a tissue alert on the top lol. I wanted something sad but also something that ended on a light note. Since Sammy didn't remember much of his mother as he got older but all kids when young know that they have a mother. There's always that deep rooted connection that comes from carrying the baby for nine months. I interpreted that Sammy at a very young age knows he had a mother and wonders why she isn't there and as he got presumably older her memory faded. **

**This was written for the Nov. 2****nd**** fic challenge over at LJ.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thanx Charity**


End file.
